


Dead Hearts

by bug_from_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Could Be Canon, Duel of 1945, Light Angst, M/M, not surprising end, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People fall in love it's what people do, but Albus Dumbledore should not.</p><p>or two times Albus thinks about how he doesn't/shouldn't fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Hearts

It was mid summer the first time Albus thought about it. He and Gellert had been reading through dusty spell books, and one spell was about true love’s kiss. Gellert had laughed and said to Albus “Men like us don’t fall in love, besides true love hardly exists “. At the time Albus had laughed, believing Gellert to be right. 

The second time it was nearly 46 years later. They had been standing, tired, after the duel. “Your plans didn’t work”  
“On the contrary, Albus, they worked quite well”  
“So what now?”  
“You kill me, or isn’t that how the muggle stories go?”  
Albus smiled at that. “I don’t think I could kill you even if I wanted to, Gellert”  
“Perhaps, but I must ask, did you ever fall in love”  
Albus paused at the, his eyes glancing away. He sighed, “No, I learned it the hard way that men like us shouldn’t fall in love, it ends-” Albus stopped briefly considering his next words “unfavourably”.  
“A good word for it” Gellert said. “Farewell then, my friend, I think we will not meet again” Albus nodded once before apparating to the ministry of magic. ‘Yes, men like us shouldn’t fall in love, it never ends well’ Albus thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is too depressing, and I fully recognize this fact, but yet I can't stop reading or writing it, so my hat goes off to Ms. J.K Rowling for creating such incredible characters in an incredible world.


End file.
